This invention relates generally to a computer network-based system and more particularly to a system and method for providing expert information to users on a variety of matters.
For business entities having numerous employees located in multiple divisions worldwide, getting expert assistance on a timely basis on a variety of matters may be a major challenge. During the course of a typical work day, issues might arise where expert assistance is required. These issues might relate to a plurality of business related communities including information technology, finance, manufacturing, engineering, risk management, quality, human resources, environmental, health and safety, legal, and corporate. Locating a person within an organization with the appropriate expertise to resolve a particular issue and in a timely fashion may be a difficult task.
Another challenge may involve getting an opportunity to discuss the problem with a qualified expert. During the process of locating a qualified expert and finding a mutually convenient time to discuss the issue, there may be a significant delay as numerous messages and phone calls are exchanged. For example, when a user desires to obtain expert help to resolve an issue, the user may use one of the traditional methods to communicate such as a telephone, via the Internet on the World Wide Web, or voice mails. However, these methods can be cumbersome, impersonal, time consuming and in some cases, the information is provided by someone lacking the necessary expertise.